Beeing bad feels pretty good
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Sebastian Moran odia su trabajo, odia su vida y todo en general; una tarde aburrida recibe un cliente particular, nada más y nada menos que James Moriarty, quien le propone un trabajo que no podrá rechazar... Mormor; M por futuros capítulos, título aleatorio (en serio),


**Mi Sebastian es, obviamente, el señor Michael Fassbender, tan bello...**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Sir Arthur y a la BBC, yo sólo me divierto con esto y espero que ustedes disfruten la historia.**

**Los títulos, tanto de la historia como de los capítulos, los saco de un generador aleatorio de quotes, no sé, me pareció divertido...**

**Mención especial a mi maja española favorita, Deadloss, que sigue acordándose de mí y ama el Mormor tanto como yo :)**

* * *

**_I.- Good things happen when you meet strangers._**

Sebastian suspiró de fastidio, la tienda era un desierto a esa hora, aunque en las llamadas "horas pico" tampoco iba mucha gente, por primera vez quiso tener clientes.

Odiaba su trabajo, odiaba su vida en general pero tampoco tenía ganas de suicidarse, mucho escándalo y todo eso, prefería matarse en cómodas dosis de cigarros y vasos de whisky o coñac (a veces ambas).

La campana de la puerta sonó anunciando clientela, Seb levantó la vista de su libro y miró al recién llegado, era un hombre en sus treintas, ni muy alto ni muy bajo, cabello y ojos cafés, iba vestido sencillamente con jeans, converse azules y una camisa verde, en pocas palabras un niño bonito.

Ese tipo de clientes le reventaba las pelotas, siempre mirando y haciendo preguntas, nunca compraban nada, Sebastian volvió a su lectura gruñendo, "ojalá se largue rápido", pensó.

- Hola- dijo el cliente, por su acento debía ser irlandés.

- Buenas tardes- contestó Sebastian.

El sujeto sonrió y siguió mirando, Moran rodó los ojos y trató de seguir con su lectura.

- ¿Es interesante?- preguntó el tipo, interrumpiéndolo.

- ¿El qué?-

- Lo que lees, pregunto porque pareces muy interesado…-

Sebastian se recordó que no debía ser grosero con los clientes, pero simplemente…

- Es "El extranjero" de…-

- Camus- completó el cliente, sonriendo de nuevo – me llamo Jim-

- Bien-

- Regularmente contestas diciendo tu nombre-

- Sebastian Moran-

- Ok, Seb, quiero eso- dijo el tal Jim, señalando la vitrina donde Sebastian se apoyaba – envuelto para regalo-

- Ahm, no envolvemos para regalo pero el cuchillo tiene una funda de piel, ¿sabes para qué sirve ese cuchillo?-

- Para desollar-

- Exacto-

No podía negar que le sorprendió que Jim supiera eso, no tenía cara de ser asiduo a la cacería; el cuchillo era de lo más caro de toda la tienda, con empuñadura de marfil y funda de piel de víbora, una pieza de colección, ¿un chico como Jim podría costearlo?, lo dudaba.

- Son 1,000 euros- informó Sebastian, sonriendo maliciosamente - ¿pagas con tarjeta o efectivo?-

- Siempre uso efectivo- respondió Jim, dándole la cantidad exacta.

Moran se quedó atónito, ¿de dónde demonios sacaba dinero ese chico?, tuvo qué hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abrir la boca de la impresión, cobró el maldito cuchillo y se lo entregó a Jim en una bolsa.

- Que tengas buen día- se obligó a decir.

- Gracias- respondió James, tendiéndole la bolsa a Sebastian – es para ti-

- ¿Perdón?-

- Es un regalo-

¿Qué demonios?, ¿estaba tratando de ligárselo o qué?

- No entiendo-

- Vamos, Seb, de mí para ti, ¿me lo vas a rechazar?-

- No te conozco, además preferiría que no me llamaras por mi nombre con tanta confianza-

- Claro, debe ser tu nostalgia por el ejército, ¿verdad, Coronel Moran?-

- ¿Quién demonios eres?-

- James Moriarty- respondió, sin dejar de sonreír – y lo sé todo de ti, querido Seb, conozco tus deudas de juego, sé del alcoholismo contra el que ya no luchas, eres un fumador compulsivo, adicto a las prostitutas, en especial a las morenas, debiste pasarlo genial en India, además sé que te expulsaron del ejército por…cómo decirlo, ¿disfrutarlo mucho?-

- Cállate-

No pudo controlarse, antes de que lo notara sus manos ya rodeaban el cuello de Jim, aunque sin apretar realmente duro, se quedó helado cuando Jim sonrió.

- No tengo miedo- dijo Moriarty – mátame si quieres, aunque si lo haces nunca sabrás por qué sé todo esto y a qué vine, tú eliges-

- Habla- dijo, soltando a James con brusquedad.

- Estoy buscando a alguien para un trabajo, me pareces el candidato perfecto-

- ¿Trabajo?-

- Vamos, Seb, odias este maldito empleo, no te culpo, es una mierda, lo que yo te ofrezco es más de tu área, creo que ambos lo disfrutaremos muchísimo-

- Ya dilo de una vez-

- Sólo tienes que ser mi francotirador- explicó Jim – estar disponible cuando yo lo desee, matar a quien yo te ordene y…bueno, de hecho cumplir mis caprichos al pie de la letra-

- ¿Por qué me rebajaría a ser el perro de un maniaco?-

- ¿Rebajarte?, Seb, ya tocaste fondo, cariño, bebes tanto whisky barato que apestas, fumas tanto que pareces una maldita chimenea, le debes dinero a todo el mundo, apenas comes, apenas duermes, tu vida es un asco, no puede ir peor-

Sebastian no pudo evitar las carcajadas, ¿qué pasaba con ese tipo?, en fin, tenía razón, su vida no podía ponerse peor.

- Lo haré-

- Primero debes aceptar mi regalo- insistió James.

- Bien-

- Además toma esto- siguió Moriarty, entregándole un celular de última generación – te contactaré por este medio, supongo que sabrás como actuar, con tu pasado militar espero mucho de ti, Seb; pronto te mudarás a un lugar escogido por mí, me gusta tener a mis mascotas bajo control-

- De acuerdo-

- Genial- siguió Jim, inclinándose sobre la vitrina para besar los labios de Seb – realmente me gusta lo obediente que puedes ser-

- Sí-

- Bien, cariño- Jim acarició el cabello de Seb, enredándolo en sus suaves dedos – parece que podrías convertirte en mi mascota preferida, un tigre de ojos azules, ¡no tengo uno de esos en mi colección!-

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo…?-

- Ya eres mío, Seb- rió Jim, besando de nuevo a Sebastian – aunque tardarás en aceptarlo un poco, James Moriarty siempre tiene lo que quiere, en fin, nos veremos pronto-

Salió de la tienda con una sonrisa de niño travieso; Sebastian no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar, sacó el cuchillo de la bolsa, acarició la empuñadura, James Moriarty sería su muerte, de eso estaba seguro.

Terminó su turno y cerró bien la tienda, estaba por tomar el autobús a casa cuando su nuevo teléfono sonó; "eso fue rápido" pensó Seb, tomó el aparato y leyó el mensaje:

"Azotea del edificio Cameron

YA

xx Jim "

Tomó un taxi para llegar más rápido, aunque aquello significara gastar casi todo el dinero que tenía para llegar a fin de mes, daba igual, volvería a casa caminando.

El edificio Cameron estaba en el centro de Londres, de lo más lujoso de la ciudad, Sebastian casi se sintió apenado al entrar al lobby, sin embargo las personas de recepción no dijeron nada al verlo, fue directo al ascensor y presionó el botón correspondiente.

James lo esperaba con una sonrisa, se había cambiado de ropa, luciendo un traje que le sentaba perfecto.

- Es bueno volver a verte, sabía que no me fallarías, tigre- dijo Jim, sin quitar la sonrisa – ven, por acá-

Lo siguió un momento, había una maleta de viaje en el suelo, Jim se sentó en la cornisa del techo, señalando la maleta.

- Otro regalo-

Sebastian abrió la maleta.

- Tengo un rifle- dijo, mientras sacaba el arma – no era necesario…-

- Oh, cállate- gruñó Jim – tu rifle está más que viejo, este es de lo mejor que hay-

Era verdad, Sebastian armó el rifle y se preparó para lo que fuera.

- ¿Mi objetivo?- preguntó.

- Tan eficiente…- dijo Jim, sonriendo – el restaurante cruzando la calle, ¿lo ves? – Seb asintió – bien, dentro de…uno minutos saldrá un sujeto, lo vas a reconocer fácil, es gordo, calvo y usa gruesas cadenas de oro-

Asintió y esperó, escuchó la risita de James.

- ¿No vas a preguntarme por qué quiero que lo mates?-

- No-

- Vaya…- James se paró junto a Seb – eres único, todos los demás siempre quieren saber los motivos, bla bla, ¿qué importa?, son mis perros y deben hacer lo que yo ordene-

- Exacto, jefe-

De nuevo Jim se rió.

- Está saliendo- anunció Sebastian.

- ¿Y a qué esperas?, ¡mátalo!-

Jaló el gatillo sin pensarlo, el tipo gordo cayó como una piedra, sus inútiles guardaespaldas mirando para todos lados.

- ¿Muerto?-

- Está muerto, jefe-

- Recoge tus cosas y larguémonos, te llevo a tu casa-

Sebastian asintió y desarmó su nuevo equipo, agradeció internamente que Jim vaya a llevarlo hasta su casa, la verdad no le apetecía en lo más mínimo hacer una caminata tan larga.

Ya en el elevador, James se adelantó a presionar el botón aunque no era el del primer piso.

- ¿Otro trabajo?- preguntó Seb.

James no contestó.

El ascensor se detuvo en un piso amplio y lujoso, si bien tenía una decoración bastante sencilla, Jim fue directo a la cocina.

- ¿Tu casa?- preguntó Seb.

- No- respondió James, ofreciéndole una copa de whisky – es tu casa-

- ¿Qué?-

- Te dije que te mudarías a un lugar que yo escogiera- dijo James, dándole un gran trago a su licor – hice que trajeran todas tus cosas, habrá que hacer algo con tu guardarropa, es un asco, todo tiene al menos diez años de uso-

- Me gusta mi ropa-

- A mí no- siguió Jim, dejando el vaso en la mesa de centro.

Jim lo empujó al sillón, Sebastian apenas pudo reaccionar, James estaba sentado sobre él a horcajadas, mirándole con esos preciosos ojos cafés cargados de deseo.

- Se hace lo que yo digo, querido Seb-

-Bien-

- Grrr, qué voz tan sexy tienes- Jim lo besó- me gusta mucho esta nueva mascota-

- ¿Sí?- preguntó en un susurro, ¿por qué estaba intentando provocar a su jefe? - ¿qué tanto te gusto?-

- Hmmm, no me tientes, Sebastian-

Nunca, en sus 36 años de vida, había deseado a un hombre, porque eso era lo que James le inspiraba, puro y simple deseo animal, algo que no sentía hacía muchos años, se sintió como un estúpido adolescente que está por tener su primera vez pero ya no le importó, atrajo a James y lo besó, muy despacio, divirtiéndose con los gemidos del consultor criminal.

- Me encantaría quedarme a jugar contigo, tigre, pero tengo montones de cosas qué hacer- suspiró Jim, mordiendo suavemente el labio de Seb – habrá otras ocasiones, querido mío-

Oh, y Seb deseaba que las hubiera.

- Te quedas en tu casa, literalmente-

- Sí-

-Te envío un mensaje si te necesito-

- Ok-

- Ah, tu paga está sobre tu cama en tu habitación-

- Bien-

- ¿Volvemos a los monosílabos?- rió James – en fin, ciao, tigre-

- Adiós, jefe-

En cuanto Jim se fue, Sebastian recorrió su nueva casa, le pareció que era ridículamente amplia para un soltero pero no se podía quejar, suspiró de alivio al ver sus libros en perfecto estado y bien acomodados en los libreros, su guitarra tampoco había sufrido daño alguno; la habitación tenía enormes ventanales cubiertos por cortinas oscuras, revisó el closet encontrando toda su ropa perfectamente doblada.

Y ahí, sobre la cama, un sobre amarillo que Seb tomó enseguida.

- Oh, por todos los…-

¡Era muchísimo dinero!, con eso podía pagar gran parte de sus deudas, pero además de los billetes había algo más, una foto de James y un papel.

- Para que la enmarques, tigre- ponía la nota.

Sebastian sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ese nuevo empleo sería bastante interesante.

* * *

**El extranjero de Albert Camus, una obra maravillosa que creo que le va bien al Sebastian que quiero crear;**

**espero retroalimentación, chicas y chicos, qué les pareció la historia?, un abrazo.**


End file.
